


Perfect For The Picture

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Deepthroating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Penis In Vagina Sex, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: This is another monster one-shot, basically pt. 2 ofNot Like UsualJamie decides to agree to give Mako's home a visit a few weeks after their first date and learns way more about him than he expects to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. My third nsfw one-shot, part 2 of [Not Like Usual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9591140)  
> I really didn't expect it to be this long, if I'm gonna be honest. Also, pretty emotional stuff happens halfway through, and then like a second later, porn. It's like 2 different stories smushed into one. Sorry for my bad writing and pacing lmao  
> But I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless! I really love this AU, glad to know some of you are liking it as well.  
> Edit: I used the typical terms for female genitalia for Jamie, and he's trans. Just a warning in case that bothers any readers/causes dysphoria??? Sorry, I'm cis, didn't really know how to refer to Jamie's nether regions and I'll do more research on what's more appropriate in case I do write another nsfw one-shot with trans characters. Thanks!

It was a beautiful May afternoon. The trees and bushes regained their leafy bodies once more for the year, housing singing birds that chirped happily as city life went on its way below them. On a particularly busy street (though not as busy as the downtown area), a large apartment complex stood dominant on the corner of a four-way intersection. One of the apartments in the massive building belonged to Jamie. 

Jamie, who was nervously picking at his half-eaten croissant at his kitchen table. He knew he should eat before he finally went to Mako’s house for the first time, but for some reason, his nerves wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t  _ this  _ nervous about their first official date a few weeks ago. Maybe because he was feeling a little detached from reality that day, but usually people aren’t nervous about meeting their boyfriend for the hundredth time, right?

_ God, boyfriend,  _ Jamie mused, picking up his phone and checking his notifications for any texts for the millionth time. It felt so weird, like it wasn’t even real. He had a boyfriend for the first time in years. He thought it would feel a little different… or like anything at all, but it didn’t. Mako was his boyfriend now and that was it, no fanfare, butterflies or whatever. It was like the damn guy didn’t even  _ eat him out  _ in the restroom of a cafe on their first date or anything. 

He still couldn’t believe Mako actually did that. His memory wasn’t the best, and most events were foggy in his head, but he was sure he’d remember that day for years to come. Not only did Mako do his absolute best to calm him down during an emotional breakdown on their first date, but he actually performed the best oral Jamie’s ever had in his entire life right after. Unreciprocated. It wasn't the first time they had sex, but it was the first time Mako had given him oral, and it still blew Jamie’s mind whenever he had the time to sit down and think about it. 

Jamie’s phone buzzed and he pounced on it immediately. He read the text from Mako quickly and sighed, looking down at his fuzzy bathrobe and slippers. He had to be at Mako’s in about an hour, and he wasn’t even dressed yet. He didn't quite know if Mako was expecting any sex during his visit.  _ He  _ didn't know whether or not he was expecting sex, but Mako’s comment in the bathroom about his skinny jeans stuck with him. Time to try on 30 different outfits and call a cab.

* * *

 

The doorbell rang and Mako, who was enjoying a cup of coffee in his own kitchen, checked his watch and slowly got up. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by an effortlessly-dressed Jamie who smiled shyly up at him and waved.

“U-uhm, sorry for bein’ late! Fashionably late, you know.”

Mako raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Yeah, wow… you uh, you look great! Just was expecting at least a little… I dunno, ‘I’m gonna be late’ text?”   


Jamie deflated a little, lowering his hand and visibly pulling himself inwards. “Uhm, sorry...”

“It’s not a problem. Was starting to think maybe you decided not to come. Better late than never, I suppose. Come on in.”

Mako stepped to the side and ushered Jamie in, who was already flustered beyond belief. He grabbed his car keys from the bowl on the table next to his door and jingled them at his boyfriend. 

“Hey, you got my text, right? I’ll be right back, just gonna do some last minute shopping. You okay to stay here by yourself for a bit?”

“Oh, of course! Go right ahead, take your time.” Jamie beamed at him, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. 

“Alright,” Mako grinned, “don’t burn the house down while I’m gone. Love ya.”

Jamie wasn’t sure he heard that last part right, but he couldn’t ask because Mako was gone with the slam of the door in half of a second. He was left standing there scratching his head for a bit before deciding to take a look around. 

Mako lived in a big, sturdy two-story home in the suburbs closest to the heart of the city. Despite its impressive size, it was very cozy and lived-in, with warm colored walls and dark furniture, thick curtains and multiple knick-knacks taking up every space it possibly could on top of shelves and tables. Particularly…  _ pig  _ knick-knacks. Now that he really had the time to look around, there were little pig trinkets everywhere. Pig plushes, tiny porcelain pig figurines, and knitted pig dolls were scattered haphazardly throughout the living room, perching on the fireplace mantel in the middle of the room right underneath his giant flatscreen TV and occupying their respective wooden shelves in two corners of the room. It wasn’t an overwhelming amount of pigs, but… it was definitely noticeable. 

On the coffee table squatting in the middle of the three couches that circled around it, there was a pig-shaped pin cushion that held at least a hundred pins. Jamie stared at it with wide eyes, not making the connection until he walked over to pick it up, gently holding it in both hands and studying its cloth exterior.  _ Mako sewed.  _ The realization came to him so suddenly that he doubled over in laughter, not knowing why he was so slow to understand such a simple concept. But really, it was so funny to think about Mako Rutledge, the big, muscular, battle-scarred businessman who worked for some shady corporation,  _ sewing.  _ He sewed in his spare time! What he sewed, Jamie didn't know, but the idea of big ol’ stern Mako bent over sitting on a tiny stool, carefully hand-sewing together a frilly little pink outfit made his heart grow at least 3 sizes. God, maybe he loved Mako a whole lot more than he originally thought. 

He put it down back on the table and looked around the room some more, noticing that there weren’t many pictures hung up on the walls. Just two of an old woman and man near the fireplace, the woman looking a lot like Mako, but the man having his eyes. 

_ They’re his parents, I bet,  _ Jamie thought, scratching his cheek. He thought about what they would be like, and if he would ever meet them. That made him a little nervous, so he turned his attention to the ornate vase that sat on the mantel.

Moving closer, he saw that the vase had a cover, and a little gold plaque embedded into the side. 

_ Loving wife, teacher, and adventurer _

_ ENA RUTLEDGE _

_ 19XX-20XX _

Jamie stared and stared at the plaque for what seemed like an eternity, not believing his eyes. His breath got shakier as he reached up to the vase, which wasn’t a vase at all. It was an urn. Maybe it was his mom? Maybe the “wife” part was referring to her marriage to Mako’s dad, right? Mako didn’t have a wife, ever… right?   


Jamie swallowed and pulled back from the cold touch of the urn against the fingertips of his left hand, noticing a picture frame lain on its front next to it, the little black stand still sticking straight up in the air. Cautiously and slowly, as if reaching out to a coiled up snake ready to strike, he picked up the picture frame and propped it back up, his heart beating as he finally saw the picture. The glass was cracked, fragmenting the picture it was supposed to protect into multiple, jagged pieces. But Jamie could see it clearly. 

It was Mako. He was much younger in this picture, but it was definitely Mako. He had the same square jaw, wide shoulders, hair pulled up into the same ponytail that he wore to this day, though it was dark instead of silver, and much longer. He was bent down, his big arms wrapped around a smaller woman that stood in front of him, laughing. She was beautiful, face as round as the moon, skin as soft as those in lotion commercials, and had the entire warmth of the sun in her eyes and in her smile. Mako looked overjoyed. He was leaning his head on her shoulder, face half-buried in her dark hair, also laughing. Jamie could feel the happiness radiating from the picture, even if it was an old picture that was starting to lose its color.

He just stood there, looking at this forbidden picture that he knew he wasn’t supposed to be looking at. And stared at it. Took in all the details. Mako’s patterned shirt, the woman’s straight white teeth, his big arms encircling her, her small, soft hands holding onto them like she would never let go. How happy he looked. How happy he looked. How happy he looked.

How happy.

With a heart that weighed a million tons, Jamie set the picture back on its face and turned around, attempting the herculean activity that was swallowing the lump in his throat. He noticed a big mirror hanging on the wall near the front door, opposite the fireplace, and made his way to it. He looked at himself for the first time since he left his apartment about 20 minutes ago, but it wasn’t to throw together an outfit this time. He really looked at himself, tried to picture a photo taken of him in the same way Mako had with his wife so many years ago. 

He couldn’t. 

He wasn’t beautiful like Mako’s wife. He was skinny, painfully so. Friends and acquaintances would often touch his arm with concern, eyebrows furrowed, asking if he was alright. Anorexia, they thought. His hair stuck out in weird places, ugly splotches of dark freckles covered his face, neck, chest and shoulders in uneven amounts, his arms and legs long and gangly. She, from what he could see, had the entire world in her eyes and in her body. Her smooth, unblemished skin absorbed the sun’s rays effortlessly. Her straight teeth and big lips complemented her round face, and she wasn’t skinny or gangly like he was. The galaxy molded her to perfection, and left him in the dirt. 

No wonder his schtick at the strip club was to be a _ fucking clown.  _ It made sense now.

He sat down on one of the sofas and fought back tears, staring hard at the piggy pin cushion’s beady little eyes, forcing his emotions back down his throat. 

_ Not today, not fucking today, not today, not today,  _ he repeated this mantra in his head over and over and he tried his damn hardest not to let the tears spill. Using the technique one of his therapists taught him, he concentrated on a singular object and cleared his mind, not allowing anything but that pin cushion’s judgmental eyes to invade his thoughts. 

What was that pin cushion’s name? Did Mako name every pig curio he collected? That pin cushion looked like an asshole, to be honest, it looked like a William. Or a Buford. Yeah. Buford sounded very fitting. Well, his job was to be stabbed by millions of pins everyday, so he supposed Buford couldn’t help but be a little  _ prickly _ , hmm?

The stupid pun made Jamie snap out of his thoughts and laugh a little bit. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, wiping away what little water escaped his eyes hastily and dug through his bag for his phone. The first thing that flashed onto the screen was a text from Mako, and two others from his friend (and fellow coworker at the strip club). He ignored her, went straight to answering Mako’s.

_ Hey, gonna be running a little late than expected. Long lines. How you doin? 4:23pm _

**oh, fine. just… makin friends w ur piggies lol 4:35pm**

_ Oh, that’s nice. You think they’re too weird ? 4:37pm _

Jamie sat there, glancing around his surroundings once more, making an effort to avoid looking directly at the urn that burned a hole in his peripheral vision.

**not at all, v cute 4:38pm**

A few minutes passed and then Jamie opened the messaging app once more.

**where r u actually? 4:41pm**

He didn’t want to seem desperate, but he definitely didn’t want to be left alone with the cremated remains of Mako’s dead wife just a few feet away from him. He thought about going to the kitchen instead, maybe checking to see if Mako had a sizable backyard. The fresh air seemed very enticing at this moment, big backyard or no big backyard.

He got up and walked to the kitchen through a big entrance, next to the stairs that Jamie supposed lead up to the bedrooms. His curiosity tugged him in that direction, but he decided that would best be left for later. The kitchen was bigger than Jamie would’ve imagined, a spacey white marble-tiled area with an island in the middle, tall stools surrounding it, and stretches of marble-top counters encircling it all. While the living room was warm and dark, the kitchen was the opposite. All bright and white, sliding doors leading to the outside covered by sheer green curtains, spritzes of green throughout the kitchen in the hand towels, utensils and decorations. It even smelled of coffee. The living room was cozy, the kitchen was lively. 

It made Jamie feel a billion times better. He didn’t feel like he was suffocating here. He took a seat on one of the stools at the island, careful not to elbow the warm cup of coffee that sat there. 

_ Heading home now 4:48pm _

**dont text n drive 4:48pm**

What was that rule about “don’t respond too fast? Whatever, Jamie wanted him to head back home and he wanted him here  _ now.  _ Stupid Mako, if he hadn’t left him alone here and had done his shopping maybe a few hours ago, Jamie’s heart wouldn’t be even more broken than it already was. But he wasn’t ever going to bring this up. He knew that if he did, there’d be an argument. He wasn’t supposed to be snooping through someone’s house that he had never been in before. Granted, that  _ someone  _ was his boyfriend, but it was a boyfriend whose wife died many years ago and he didn’t want to kick up any old dirt any time soon. 

_ Haha, see you in a bit 4:50pm _

It was stupid, so stupid of him to assume that a 40-something year old man wouldn’t have history like this. What was he thinking? That Mako waited his entire life to be with  _ Jamie?  _ God. The more he thought about, the more ridiculous it seemed. He eventually shook it off with a breezy chuckle, but something in the back of his mind was still really bothered by that “Ena” woman. Whether it was because she was gorgeous, or made Mako really happy at one point in his life, he didn’t know. He pushed it down and decided to distract himself with social media. 

A few minutes later, Jamie heard the unmistakeable sound of a car pulling up into the driveway next to the house and then a car door slamming. He wanted to leap up and run immediately to the door, but that damn urn on the mantel seemed to cast some kind of force field around itself, repelling him. He sucked it up and sauntered to the door anyways, fiddling with the locks he wasn’t familiar with for a bit and flinging it open. Mako had several plastic bags in each hand as he walked up the stony path that led to the porch. 

“Ah,” he smiled warmly as he looked up at Jamie, “thank god you opened the door. Thought I was gonna have to put all these down.”

“Uhm, yeah. Hooray for me, I guess. Whadja get?”

Jamie moved to the side as Mako ducked his head under the doorway, carrying the bags back into the kitchen. He shut the door and followed.

“Ah, nothing. Just some stuff for dinner, thought I’d make something for us to celebrate your visit.” Mako grinned as he pulled out some bags of ravioli and a bottle of  Chianti Classico. He set them to the side and took out more vegetables, fruits, alcohol, gathering them up into his arms and turning to organize them on the counter and into the fridge. 

Jamie stood there, looking at the arrangement of groceries and wringing his hands. He didn’t expect a fancy home-cooked meal and was almost nauseous just thinking about Mako proudly laying out a feast for them, pouring wine into their glasses and watching Jamie expectantly from across whatever table they were going to eat on. He didn’t feel like eating anything at all, but disappointing his boyfriend after slaving away over a stove terrified him. 

“U-uh, Mako, love?” He called out quietly, biting his lip.

“Hmm?” Mako was kneeling in front of the fridge that was comically too small for him, putting away fruits and pulling out pasta sauces. He got up and closed the fridge door, turning to look at nervous little Jamie from across the kitchen.

“Well, I uhm… I dunno if you should make a lot. For me, I mean. I’m not… really hungry.”

“Oh, you ate already?”   


Jamie gave him a tight smile.

“Jamie...”

“Yes! Technically. Listen, just don’t worry about me. I’m  _ really  _ not hungry.”

“Well,” Mako sighed, setting the jar of sauce on the counter, “it won’t be done until a little later. You sure?”   


Jamie nodded, the thought of cheesy pasta and thick sauce making him simultaneously want to eat right away  _ and _ throw up. 

“Alright. Would you at least like some wine, then?”

Jamie gave it a thought and nodded. Mako went back to fetch the wine from the fridge, taking two wine glasses from a cupboard above the sink and setting them down on the kitchen island. 

“So,” he glanced at Jamie and grinned, “you gonna have a seat and tell me all about the mysterious Jamie/Jester or am I gonna have to drug you?” He chuckled at his own dark joke but stopped when he saw Jamie’s face.

“Mako…” All the color drained from Jamie’s face.

“I’m sorry, god, that was really stupid. I was joking! Jamie, you know I wouldn’t do that to you.” The businessman set down the wine bottle and made his way around the island separating them, holding out his arms for a hug. Jamie begrudgingly let him, though he didn’t hug back.

“That wasn’t very funny,” Jamie grumbled, his face pressed up against Mako’s shoulder. 

“I know, I’m sorry. That was really fuckin’ dumb of me, huh.” Mako rubbed Jamie’s back and pulled back to plant a kiss on his lips. “Geez, how ya doin’? I haven’t really given you a proper greeting, have I? Boyfriend of the year material I am, right? Man.” He laughed and rolled his eyes at himself, pulling Jamie in for another kiss. 

They stood in the kitchen, giving each other quick kisses until they met halfway for a passionate one, long and a bit sloppy. Jamie melted into it, finally lifting his arms to wrap them around Mako’s torso as best he could, leaning into him. He bit at Mako’s lip and they sighed, teeth clinking together lightly as tongues swirled around each other. They pressed their lips together one last time before pulling away, Mako letting Jamie’s bottom lip escape both of his. 

“Hmm… I guess I can forgive you,” Jamie mumbled, touching his mouth with his fingertips and smiling wanly up at his boyfriend. 

“Good, I’d hate to scare you away the first day you’re here.” Mako placed a kiss on Jamie’s forehead before letting go and turning away. “Ah, wish I could kiss you all day, but the food’s not going to make itself.”

Jamie watched him as he grabbed the cup of coffee from the table top, dumping it in the sink and rinsing out the mug. Mako fished out the corkscrew from a drawer near the stove and popped open the wine, pouring it into both their cups. Jamie decided to take a seat again, but didn’t touch his glass of wine. He knew it wasn’t drugged, but he lost his appetite nonetheless.

He was thinking of conversational topics besides about himself as he glanced at Mako returning back to the stove. 

“You drink coffee in the afternoons?” He said instead.

“Huh? Yeah, I do.”

“Hmm,” Jamie smiled mischievously, “coffee and wine right after? Not good for your teeth. Then again, neither am I.” He figured making an offhand reference to their first date would lighten up the mood. Maybe.

“You’re right, you’re so sweet… givin’ me cavities,” Mako flashed a smile over his shoulder as he pulled out pots and pans from more cupboards, filling one with water. 

Jamie snorted loudly and they both laughed.

“What? You are! You’re so beautiful and kind. You really are sweet, Jamie. Maybe not to other people or yourself, but you are to me.” Mako screwed open the sauce jar and set it down to give Jamie another hug from behind. “See?” He mumbled against his neck, “Can’t keep my hands off of you.”

It made Jamie jolt so hard, he wondered if he hurt him.

“Jamie?” Mako held his shoulders and peered around his head.

Jamie turned to face him and gave him the most crooked smile he’s ever seen in his life, his eyes unfocused and darting around everywhere. “U-u-uhm, yeah, thanks.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t say ‘nothing’, you know that we’re beyond that now.”

“Are we?” Jamie swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I mean…”  _ Don’t talk about his wife, don’t talk about his wife, don’t talk about his wife, don’t talk about his wife!  _ “I mean, would you tell me everything about yourself, even if it was bad?” He blurted it out and regretted it the minute it flew out of his mouth.

Mako stared at him for a few seconds, blinking. “What… I… yes? I mean, if it would get you to trust me enough to stop bringing knives and tasers whenever you’re with me, then sure!”

Jamie guiltily took his prosthetic hand off of the pocket of his pants, rubbing his fingers instead. “...Sorry. Habit.”

“I get it, but… it still kinda hurts when I see it.” Mako sighed and took the seat next to Jamie, holding out both of his hands for him to take. Jamie took them.

“What’s this about?” Mako gazed directly into Jamie’s eyes, who wouldn’t meet his. 

“I… well, I know I haven’t told you much about myself, but I really wanna know about you first.” Jamie worried his bottom lip, Mako’s earlier kiss giving him a little bit of confidence. 

“Is that it? That’s not it.”

“No… but I mean… god, I really don’t want to say it. Mako, just…” Jamie was visibly frustrated now, his thick brows furrowed together, eyes closed.

“Just what?”   


“Well,” Jamie now looked desperate, “can I ask you  _ any  _ question ever? And not have you get mad at me?”

Mako looked away for a second, disheartening Jamie, before looking back with a scarily steady gaze. “You saw the picture and the urn, huh.”

Jamie’s heart imploded and exploded twice. “I-I-I mean… y-you don’t… you don’t have t--”

Mako let go of his hands and leaned back, exhaling with a puff of his cheeks. Jamie flinched and wrung his hands in his lap. 

Mako rubbed his head for what seemed like 30 years before he sighed again and opened his eyes. 

“Alright. I mean, the urn was right there out in the open, y’know? I don’t blame you. And the picture was pretty… out there, too.” Mako started, making Jamie relax only a fraction of a bit.

“You shouldn’t have picked up a picture that was laying on its front in the first place,” Jamie cringed at this, offering a small  _ I’m sorry  _ as Mako talked, “but… it was a matter of time, right? God, where do I start…” he spoke slowly, as if English was all of a sudden a burden on his tongue, carefully picking out words from his mind and stringing them together to make a coherent sentence. He turned and leaned on the table, folding his hands, staring at the smooth surface as if it contained the script right there in the marble.

“I was only 19 years old, in college in Hawaii. I was flunking badly, barely making it to classes because… I dunno, I hated it I guess. I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I was lost, and my parents were pissed at me. I became a mechanic, working in my dad’s shop. He said I had to go through college to become one for real, and  _ just  _ as we were going to start an argument, a car rolls into our garage. Something old,” he chuckles, “I dunno, from the 70’s or something, really beat up. A beautiful woman climbs out and just…  _ god,  _ like, knocks the breath out of me. She was--”

“Stunning. Gorgeous.” Jamie interrupts him, immediately regretting doing so.

Mako looks at him and then returns his gaze back to the marble at his hands. 

“Yeah. Beautiful.” A pause. “She drove me crazy. She was studying literature and English so she could teach middle schoolers. Well, that was what she wanted to do. I was just some greased-up punk in my dad’s shop, barely making it through college and she was just sailing, man. Weird thing, I wasn’t the one who initiated the relationship. It was so obvious I fell in love, she just gave me her number the first day we met after I dropped a damn toolbox on my foot. Heh. Lucky me.

“We started hanging out, and she helped me through college. The next year, I changed all my classes just so I could be with her, all the time. We fell in love. Graduated college. I mean, me, barely... but I made it. My parents were so proud they offered to pay for the entire wedding if I decided to marry her. How could I not? We got hitched immediately. Moved here to Australia.”

Mako stopped. Jamie leaned forward a bit, and Mako turned his face away, taking a very deep breath. When he turned back to look at Jamie, it was the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen in his life. Mako’s face was stony as could possibly be, but in his eyes, there was a world of emotions and memories, all enfolded into his dark irises and wetting them. Jamie almost started bawling. 

“She uh... “ Mako’s voice was thick, “she was… she had to get on a  _ flight  _ one day, y’know. She got a job and had to take a plane there. And there was a  _ storm. _ ” He laughed a sad laugh, rubbing his nose, the tears were threatening to spill. “She… didn’t make it. She didn’t make it back to America. That’s where she was gonna teach.”

There was a heavy silence hanging over the kitchen, and it didn’t seem so lively anymore. Jamie’s vision blurred, his own tears racing down his face. He sniffed. 

“God. Please, don’t cry... Jamie,” Mako sniffled as well, blinking back the tears and offering a sad smile. “It was years ago. It’s in the past.”

“But I made you talk about it! I made you remember!” A strong wave of shudders wracked Jamie’s body and he had to cover his face to keep from outright wailing. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Mako reached out to take Jamie in both hands and pulled him onto his lap. He buried his nose in Jamie’s hair, enjoying the scent of whatever shampoo and conditioner he used, squeezing him as he held him in his arms. Surprisingly, he wasn’t crying. His heart hurt a lot to remember the warmth and kindness of his wife. But now, he could actually talk about her without turning into a blubbering mess by the end of it. Sure, it was a very simplified version of what actually happened, but it was enough. He smiled as he held Jamie, the person he truly loved  _ right now  _ and stroked his back.

Jamie sniffled loudly and starting swiping at the tears on his face once he peeled his face off of Mako’s shoulder. “God, I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry, she looked so nice and pretty and she really made you happy…”

“It’s okay! It’s okay, Jamie. Christ, it’s like you were the one who lost her, haha…” Mako teased him gently, kissing at his warm and teary cheeks, running his fingers through soft blonde hair. 

“S-so, you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because… fuck,  _ I’d _ be mad if I lost someone who I was head over heels for and I was reminded of them. God!”

“Yeah, it kinda sucks. But I guess I should’ve told you sooner before you came to my house and found a picture of me macking on some lady.”

“ _ Some lady!  _ Mako, she’s a goddess.”

Mako laughed, kissing Jamie on the nose. “Yeah, I seem to get real lucky and land all the deities, hm?”

“Don’t compare me to her, I’m nothing like her. Not even close. She was ethereal and I’m a sack of sticks.” Jamie huffed grumpily, returning Mako’s kiss.

“Whaaaat! Absolutely not, Jamison Fawkes, you are just as gorgeous. Not like her, you’re right. She was a different kind of gorgeous. But you’re also your own special brand.”

_“Gee,_ didja rehearse that or is that from something?”

“I’m really hitting all the cliche one-liners, huh.”

“Yes,” Jamie chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and giving him another deep kiss.

They pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, before Jamie furrowed his brows and frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uhmmm, if she… y’know, if she like--”

_ “Died. _ We’re grownups here, right?”

“Well yeah! But I mean,” Jamie sighed, “if she died in a plane crash, how’d they recover her body for cremation?”

Mako gave him a lopsided smile. “Uhm, yeah, no. She died in the ocean, I just have the urn because… she wanted to be cremated when she died. Nothing actually in it. That’s all.”

“She…already knew what she wanted to have done to her dead body by then?”

“Yeah. Guess she pretty much predicted her life being taken too soon. Oh, she was one of those eco-friendly people. Wanted a quick cremation. Wanted her ashes to be scattered in some mountains, but she didn’t have enough time to pick, I guess. That’s just how she was.”

“Fitting.”

“Huh?”   


“On the urn, it says ‘adventurer’. She was an adventurer, right?”

“ _ Oh yeah.  _ Christ, I couldn’t get her to stay at home for more than a few months. I was going to put in “traveler” instead, but… she always referred to her trips as ‘adventures’. So there it is.”

“That’s really cute,” Jamie remarked, a little disappointed he didn’t have such a cute quirk. He had ugly, annoying ones that made people yell at him or tell him to leave the room. He wondered how Mako was going to handle it all. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few more minutes, Mako placing lazy kisses on Jamie’s head as the blonde traced lines on the marble floor with his toe. Then, Mako grunted and rubbed his boyfriend’s thigh, smiling at him.    


“I guess now that that’s done and over with, I should get back to cooking.”

“Oh. Right.” Jamie slid off, returning back to his own seat. 

Mako got up, taking Jamie’s hand and giving it a kiss before going back to the stove and turning it on. 

Jamie started to head to the living room, but not before taking his glass of wine. 

“Mako?”

“Yeah?”

“Actually, forget about what I said earlier. I’d like a lot of pasta, please. I’m  _ starving.” _

* * *

 

It wasn’t even an hour after dinner, and they were already on top of each other. 

After their meal of rich and creamy cheese ravioli with artichoke sauce, tomatoes and mushrooms, they grabbed a big bowl of strawberries with whipped cream, and headed to the living room to kick back and watch a movie. Nothing except the movie was planned, they both agreed on one choice, but Jamie didn’t really remember what they picked. Oh well, it would have to be a surprise. 

They didn’t even make it halfway through the thing. Jamie was barely paying attention in the first place, much too fascinated by the size of the sweet strawberries in his palm, making a mess of the whipped cream and nearly knocking their glasses of wine off the coffee table.

“God, I’m sorry, I’m a mess…” he apologized for the fifth time, mopping up the drops of wine that had spilled onto the wooden surface with a damp paper towel. He spotted Buford still perched on the corner of the table and smiled at it, as if it were a living thing. It helped Jamie through a bit of an emotional time almost two hours ago, so it was near and dear to him now. Buford just stared back, as if to say  _ Yes, I see you, you nuisance. Now pay attention to your boyfriend. _

And Jamie did just that. And he did more than that.

Now, both their attentions were grabbed by each other, completely ignoring the movie that played in the background.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you’d like to do,” Jamie said, licking his lips after pulling away from a very steamy kiss, “but I dressed just in case you’d like to take this further.”

Mako raised his brows and looked down at Jamie’s outfit. Of course, how could he have been so blind? Jamie was still dressed in his usual light-colored palette, this time sporting a tight short-sleeved shirt that tucked neatly into some beige mid-rise polyester pants with a cute sash tied into a bow instead of a belt. One pull of the sash would let the pants fall onto the floor. Genius. 

“Ah, so this is why you were fashionably late?”

Jamie giggled coyly. “Well, maybe. I think a ‘thank you’ is in order, Mr. Rutledge.”

“Mmmm, thank you, my sweet boy.” Mako chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his neck.

Jamie squirmed under him and a hand flew to his mouth to muffle the noise that was pulled from his throat. 

Mako got a mischievous glint in his eye and he sat up, motioning for Jamie to do the same. 

“Let’s see you do a little strip tease for me, hm?”

Jamie gave him The Look.  _ “Really, _ Mako. Is that what you brought me here for? Free private room shows?” He was only joking, though. He got up and gave his boyfriend a little wink before pulling at the sash on his pants. 

Mako laughed and sat back, unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans. The role was a bit reversed in terms of dress this time, with Mako dressing down instead of up like he did with their date. He didn’t feel self-conscious, though. Just kind of annoyed he had to pull off his jeans like he did with Jamie’s last time. Oh well.

Jamie’s pants did indeed fall with the unravel of the sash belt, revealing lacy black panties that were tied together with red ribbons like a corset at the sides, a matching garter belt clipped to sheer thigh-high socks. Mako’s jaw dropped. 

The blonde gave his boyfriend a sly smile before turning, bending over at the hips and slowly picking up his pants to toss aside, giving Mako a great view. Mako ate it all up.

_ “Unf _ , jesus, Jamie. That’s it. Oh, fuck.”

Jamie slowly peeled his shirt off of him, glad he chose such a stretchy and soft material to effortlessly pull off. Any of his fancier blouses would’ve been too annoying and less sexy. He stood there with his hands on his hips after he tossed the shirt to the side, in nothing but sexy underwear and socks. His heart beat a little bit in his chest at the fact that he was half-naked in the middle of a living room, but he forced himself to channel a little bit of the Jester at that moment. 

Mako whistled. “Yeah, that was really good. That was nice. Damn. That would make a pretty picture.”

Jamie blushed. “Of course you’d think I’d look good  _ now.”  _

“What are you talking about? You look amazing all the time, but this… you know, it’s great too!”

Jamie laughed and shook his head, bending down to crawl on the couch and sit next to Mako. “Your turn, Mr. Rutledge.”

“I love it when you call me that, you know that? It’s so sexy coming from you.” Mako mumbled as he placed a hand on Jamie’s jawline, rubbing it with his big thumb and giving Jamie a soft kiss on the lips. 

Jamie started unbuttoning Mako’s shirt as they kissed, leisurely making his way down his chest and the curve of his big belly, pulling away with a simper as he tugged the shirt down. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Mako completely shirtless, since they never had time to indulge in sex like this before. Now that they were in a comfortable place with all the time in the world, Jamie finally got a good look at his boyfriend’s body. Well, kind of. 

“Hmm, you don’t mind if I turn a lamp on in here or something, right?” He purred, giving Mako the best look he knew he could do, the one that was hard to say no to.

“What for, don’t like banging in the dark? The TV’s still on, you know.”

“This is the first time we’ll be seeing each other completely naked,” Jamie bit his lip.

There was a pause, Mako was visibly mulling it over in his head before grunting and getting up, tossing his shirt to the side and switching on a tall lamp in the corner. 

“Just saying, I’m not exactly Adonis material here.” He grumbled as he turned around and patted his big gut, broad hairy chest fully on display and nipple rings catching and glinting off what little light hit them.

Jamie laughed. “ _ Please,  _ Mako. You’re the sexiest thing ever. You’re not a bag of bones like me,” he held both arms out for Mako to rejoin him on the couch and Mako did just that.

They held each other, continuing their makeout, Mako slowly laid on his back and rested his head on the arm of the couch so that Jamie would be on top of him. More sloppy kisses, wetter this time, loud and gratifying sounded through the room, accompanying the characters’ dialogues on the screen. Mako broke the kiss to reach for the remote and mute it. 

“Hey, how about we bring this up to the bedroom? I don’t want us fucking in… inappropriate places to be, like… a thing with us.” He smiled and stroked Jamie’s hair.

Jamie smiled as well, pressing his lips against Mako’s neck and mumbling into it. “Sure, if you’d like. Don’t want to leave these here, though, do we?” He gestured toward the bowl of strawberries with a flutter of his hand. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Mako grunted once more as he sat up, stopping Jamie from climbing off of him. “I’ll be carrying you upstairs, my love.” 

Jamie turned a slight shade of pink. “Oh, you. You really don’t need--”   


“Oh yes I do. I always wanted to do this since I saw it in movies.” Mako chuckled softly as he swung his legs onto the floor, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s ass and one on his back, smiling as he felt him tighten his grip on his neck.

“Wow, you really do not weigh anything, Jamison Fawkes. That’s not good,” he said, finally standing up and giving Jamie a tiny little toss upwards. 

“Ah! God, don’t drop me, Mako, jesus!” Jamie looked down and gulped as a bout of vertigo washed over him. “Is this what it’s like to be so tall?”

“Oh, it ain’t such a blessing. I keep hitting my damn head on the door frames a bunch.” Mako grumbled as he carefully maneuvered his way past the coffee table and the sofas, his view temporarily obstructed by his lover in his arms. 

“Mako, how the hell are you going to climb the stairs if you can’t even see it?” Jamie glanced over his shoulder nervously. 

“I’ve climbed these a million times, even in the dark. Calm down, babe.” Mako placed a socked foot on the bottom step and kept going up, hoping he wouldn’t have to eat his words right then and there. Sure, one could climb steps a million times over, but it really relied on the ability to see the steps in the first place. Mako made his way up as quickly as he could successfully, swinging to the right and shouldering the bedroom door open.

The room was just as dark and cozy as the living room, still just as big if not bigger. A patterned rug laid by the side of a california king bed, fluffy pillows and thick comforters smoothed and made neatly on the mattress. Mako threw Jamie onto the soft bed, making him giggle loudly. 

“Oh, my god, Mako. This room is fuckin’ huge! And so is this bed!”   


“I dunno if you noticed, but  _ I’m  _ fuckin’ huge,” Mako grinned as he started pulling his pants off, bending down, grateful that he chose plain dark boxer-briefs instead of his usual embarrassing pig-patterned assortment. That would probably have ruined the mood.

“Ah, I see. Good thing you make the money to supply the demand,” Jamie said as he scooted back to the headboard and wiggled his foot in excitement.

They were now both in the same stage of undress, and Jamie took a minute to admire Mako’s huge arms, huge hands, huge stomach, huge  _ everything.  _ He was the very definition of big. His bulging muscles rippled under his skin as he hopped onto the bed and crawled over, and Jamie shuddered with lust.

“Something wrong?” Mako teased, touching Jamie’s face lightly and placing a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Yes.” Jamie gave him an impatient look, one eyebrow raised in annoyance.

Mako swallowed. “What’s that?”

“You’re not inside of me at all!” Jamie broke into a bout of laughter, and they both ended up giggling together, caressing each other and smiling against each other’s mouths as they kissed. Jamie was truly having fun, and his heart couldn’t be any more swollen with the love he had for this giant man who just swept him off his feet in a strip club. 

After a few minutes of making out, Jamie nudged Mako to the side, sliding on top of him once he settled comfortably against the pillows. 

“You, uh… you wanna take those off?” Mako gestured to Jamie's prosthetics.

Jamie looked down at his right arm and leg, hesitating. There was no need for him to be suspicious or afraid of Mako now, his bag and his pants were both downstairs, but his mind just really wouldn’t let him. He shook his head and smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend instead. 

“If I took ‘em off now, how would I be able to do  _ this?”  _ Jamie purred, as he placed both hands on Mako’s broad chest and started slowly grinding against Mako’s bulge, golden eyes flashing up to meet dark ones.

“Ohh, yeah. _Fuck,”_ Mako growled, placing his hands on Jamie’s ass and pushing him along. 

“Bet this brings back some memories, hm?” Jamie laughed softly as he felt himself getting wetter and wetter, the cotton material of his lace panties dampening against the cloth of Mako’s briefs.

Mako nodded, closing his eyes and biting his lip. “Too bad you don’t have your pearls on you, huh…” he mumbled.

“Yes, a shame. Maybe I’ll bring them next time, though. Or… you could just simply come back to the strip club.”

Mako had indeed stopped booking appointments with Jamie ever since they agreed to go out on their date last time. They hadn’t seen each other in person since then, only communicating via texts and phone calls. Jamie vaguely wondered why, but then the answer was pretty obvious. 

“Nah, why only have you for less than an hour when I can have you all day?”

“Yeah, right. You can’t have me  _ all day _ , Mako. I work the weekends, you work weekdays. Won’t play out very well either way.”

“Hmmm…” Mako chewed the inside of his cheek for a second before smiling. “Then why’re you here with me now? It’s Saturday.”

“Took the day off just for you, love.” Jamie grinned, reaching up to tug at Mako’s elastic holding his hair up. “Now let’s see that hair down."

Mako bowed his head, letting Jamie work the elastic out of his hair as gently as possible, smiling as Jamie gasped when all his silver hair fell around his face. He looked up, winking.

“Wow,” Jamie breathed, “you look so handsome like this! Why don’t you let your hair down more often? You look like a warrior.”

“It’s more convenient when it’s up, believe me.”

“Not around me, it isn’t.” Jamie started kissing Mako as he ran his left hand through Mako’s soft, silver hair, thoroughly enjoying how silky it felt in between his fingers. He twisted it around his index finger as he sucked on Mako’s lower lip, deepening their kiss and rolling his hips over and over. He brushed some strands from Mako’s face and lowered his prosthetic hand from his boyfriend’s chest, toying with his nipple piercing, pulling a groan from his throat.

Jamie kept himself from smiling as he felt Mako’s heart pounding against his chest, still playing with his silky hair with his left hand, pinching and tugging at his nipple with his right. He still grinded against Mako’s hardening cock, sliding his right hand down to it and cupping it through the cloth. 

They broke their kiss and stared at each other with half-lidded eyes as Jamie rubbed his dick print, sliding down to fondle Mako’s balls. 

“Oh, fuck, alright, I think I’m ready to be inside of you now,” Mako grunted and smiled, giving Jamie’s ass a quick smack.

“You know what I really wanna do that I’ve never done to you before?” Jamie whispered, taking his left hand from Mako’s hair and replacing his prosthetic with it, plunging it past the waistband of his briefs, gently wrapping his fingers around his cock. Mako jumped.

“Uh, w-what would that be?” Mako swiped at his forehead, not breaking his eye contact with Jamie as the blonde backed up and lowered his face down. 

Jamie didn’t say anything as he ducked behind the curve of Mako’s belly, grinning as he pulled Mako’s dick out of his underwear and swiped a tongue over the head.

“Ooooooooh  _ fuck yeeesss,”  _ Mako hissed, sighing deeply with joy. Jamie had indeed never given him a blowjob before just as he had never eaten Jamie out before their date, and didn’t expect he’d be getting one during his visit. This was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Jamie swallowed back a giggle, loving Mako’s reaction. He yanked his underwear down his hips, letting Mako shift and lift them up so he could pull it down his legs. Jamie tossed them on the floor and resumed his earlier task, admiring Mako’s hard cock in his hand. Mako was so damn big, just like the rest of him, he could barely get his thumb and middle finger to touch all the way around the girth of his dick. It had been a tight fit the first time they decided to have sex in the private room of the strip club so many months ago, and Mako had been constantly worried about Jamie, asking him if he was alright every few minutes. Jamie wasn’t used to being treated so well while someone’s monster cock was inches deep inside of him and he almost cried. God, he loved Mako.

He lifted his mouth back up to the ruddy head, running his tongue all over Mako’s dick piercing, still amused by the fact that a formidable businessman who wore suits 70% of the time had nipple and dick piercings. He sucked the head slowly and gently, using his tongue to run underneath and poke at the bulging veins just below the head. He looked up, kind of disappointed that Mako’s big belly prevented him from seeing what his boyfriend’s face looked like as he gave him a blowjob. Oh well. He could judge how well he was doing by the sounds coming out of his mouth.

Mako was laying his head back onto the pillows, starting to sweat, eyes half-lidded as he enjoyed the feeling of Jamie’s hot, wet tongue all over the head of his cock. He lifted a heavy hand to place on Jamie’s head, stroking his blonde locks and moaning. Jamie really liked that.

Slowly, but surely, Jamie started to take Mako’s shaft into his mouth as well, sticking his tongue out so his bottom teeth wouldn’t scrape along the underside, loving every single deep sound that came from above. He was goaded on by the gentle nudges that Mako was giving his head, swallowing a bit before letting the prince albert touch the back of his throat. It’d been a while since Jamie had properly deepthroated anyone, and he had to slide Mako’s cock out of his throat before readjusting himself and taking it back in. 

“Mmmnph,” Jamie groaned as he felt his jaws start to tire, the slight vibrations sending a wave of heat down to Mako’s crotch, making his dick twitch.

Mako was hard as a rock now, trying his hardest not to buck upwards into Jamie’s throat, knowing his size would hurt his boyfriend. He didn’t want that to happen, so he tugged on Jamie’s hair and brought his chin up to rest on his belly.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to wear yourself out doing this, right? I am sufficiently turned on.” Mako smiled down warmly at Jamie’s flushed face, a bit of drool smeared on his chin. He used a big thumb to wipe it away, caressing the blonde’s face.

Jamie shook his head, sitting up and taking a deep breath. “I wanna be able to take it down to the base, okay?”

“You’re crazy,” Mako frowned, propping himself up on his elbows to sit up. He was stopped by a prosthetic hand smacking itself down on his chest, and he furrowed his brows at Jamie.

“Jus' let me do this, okay? I really want to, I know I can.” Jamie tightened his jaws, not a hint of doubt on his serious face.

“Why?” Mako was really confused. There were just some things Jamie did that he didn’t get at all. “You don’t have to do this, you know. You really don’t.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes before ducking back down. “Just sit back and let me do what I want to,” was all the reply Mako got. He sighed and laid back down, giving up. Whatever would make him happy, he thought. 

Before long, Jamie had his cock halfway down his throat again, the prince albert hitting his throat once more. He grunted, swallowed a couple of times, and just went for it, shoving Mako’s head past the tight, slippery vice of his throat, his muscles spasming for a second. He choked it down, gagging quietly as he felt Mako’s length slide slowly down his throat. He felt a wave of nausea overcome and he quickly pulled his head back, coughing and gagging loudly.

Mako sat up this time. “Jamie, my god! What are you  _ doing _ , you’re hurting yourself!” He took Jamie’s face in both hands and held it as Jamie coughed, looking up at him with red, watery eyes. 

“ _ No,  _ I’m not,” Jamie’s voice was thick and strained, “lay back down, I know I can do this. I haven’t done it in a while. I wanna get used to it,” he cleared his throat and pulled Mako’s hands off of him.

“Jamie--”

“Do it.” Jamie commanded, placing a hand on Mako’s chest once more.

Reluctantly, Mako did as he was told, though he had no idea why Jamie was doing this in the first place. It  _ did _ indeed feel good, he wouldn’t deny that, but hearing Jamie gag and feeling him strain against the thickness of his dick really wasn’t worth it. 

Once more, Jamie got half the length of his dick into his mouth, feeling more confident this time, popping back up once he had an idea.

“Mako, I want you to push me down when I give your leg a slap, okay? Jus’ put your hands on my head and shove hard.”

Mako looked at him like he grew another head.  _ “What?!” _

Jamie beamed at him and grabbed Mako’s hand, placing it on the back of his head. “Like this, just shove your cock down my throat and don’t let me breathe ‘til I slap your leg again.”

“Jamie, are you some kind of goddamn masochist? I’d tear your throat in half, don’t do this.”

“Mako, if you don’t let me do this, I’m walkin’ out of this damn room and putting my clothes back on.” Jamie warned him, frowning.

Mako exhaled loudly, hesitating before placing his other hand on the back of Jamie’s head and feeling a little sick at agreeing to it. 

Jamie got back to what he started before, sticking his tongue out and he swallowing up Mako’s thick cock again, slowing down once he felt the piercing against his uvula, glad that his gag reflex had relaxed a bit now. He pushed the head back down his throat and prepared for it to be assaulted, giving Mako’s leg a hard slap.

Mako paused for a second before shoving as hard as he could, grunting as he felt Jamie’s throat muscles expand and contract around his cock, the sound of Jamie gagging preventing him from really enjoying it. 

Tears were running down Jamie’s face now, his jaw as wide open as it possibly could be, lips stretched around the girth of the base, his nose pressed up against Mako’s belly. His heart was pounding, gagging and moaning around the thick cock that he was drooling all over, eyes rolled to the back of head. His stomach was tightening, nausea taking hold of him, and he had to slap Mako’s leg again. 

He rose back up the second those big hands were taken off of his head, panting hard, mouth covered in saliva, eyes red and teary.

“Oh my god Jamie,  _ what the hell.  _ What the hell did you have to do that for? Look at you! My god…” Mako immediately fussed over him, stroking his hair and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Once Jamie got ahold of himself, clearing his throat, he started laughing. “Ohhh fuck, Mako, god that was amazin’. Oh fuck, I loved that.  _ Fuck!  _ It was exhilaratin’! _ ” _

“You are so damn weird,” Mako sighed, placing a kiss on Jamie’s lips and pulling him in for a hug.

“‘Course I am…” Jamie mumbled, smiling against Mako’s warm skin, “I love your dick too damn much. You know we’re gonna have to to do that again, right? I want you to pour your cum down my throat like that one day.”

Mako shook his head and laughed. He did  _ not _ expect that from Jamie. If Jamie really was a masochist like that, it’d take a while for him to get used to it. He didn’t like treating the people he loved like that, but if that’s what Jamie wanted, he’d have to adapt. 

“Your turn, I guess. Eye for an eye, you sit on my face this time.” Mako smiled and laid back down, scooting down so that Jamie had enough room to put his legs around his face. Jamie didn’t argue, he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and walked on his knees up to Mako’s face, tugging on his panties. 

“Oh, wait, I should take these off,” Jamie mumbled, his voice a bit hoarse from the abuse his throat took. Mako grabbed Jamie by the hips, smiling innocently as he took Jamie’s panties in both thumbs and index fingers, ripping the material right down to the crack of his ass in one quick motion. Jamie’s mouth fell open, eyes wide. 

“You fuckin’...you  _ ripped my expensive panties!”  _ Jamie screamed, both hands flying up to pull at his hair. 

Mako winced. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll buy new ones!” He had to hold Jamie down to prevent him from flying off of the bed in a fury. 

“What the hell, what the  _ bloody fuckin’ hell, MAKO!! _ You wanna know how much these--” Jamie stopped as he felt Mako’s big lips press up against his clit, eyes flicking down to meet his. Mako looked up at him as sweetly as he could as he started eating Jamie out, hands still on his hips.

A smile tugged at Jamie’s lips. “...You know what, yeah. An eye for an eye. You ripped my panties without my permission, I’m gonna fuck your face ‘til you’re beggin’ for air. Got it?” Jamie gritted his teeth as he reached down and yanked on Mako’s hair, pulling a grunt from below him.

No negative response came, so Jamie adjusted himself better, squeezing Mako’s head between his thighs and holding onto the headboard as he started humping, ordering Mako to open his mouth. He rolled his hips, grinding his big clit against Mako’s hot tongue, reaching down to lift up Mako’s head and press his face all up against his crotch. He moaned and bucked his hips, free to do whatever he wanted and be as loud as he wanted to be now that they weren’t in the public restroom of a cafe. Mako squeezed his hips a little tighter, but otherwise made no other move to stop what was happening. 

Jamie wasn’t heartless. He was indeed mad that his favorite panties got destroyed in half of a second, but if Mako didn’t want to do this, he would stop. Maybe think up of another punishment for him. 

Instead, Mako seemed to be genuinely _ enjoying  _ being handled a little roughly. He was moaning against Jamie’s now wet pussy, breathing hard through his nose and closing his eyes in concentration. He ran his tongue up and down Jamie’s folds whenever he could, sucking on his clit and moving his hands back to his ass, squeezing it and spreading his cheeks. Jamie liked that, giggling breathlessly as he felt a rush of heat go straight to his cunt, twitching a bit as he humped some more.

“Mmmgh,” Mako mumbled, opening his eyes and looking straight into Jamie’s.

Jamie lifted himself off of his face and continued his facade of anger. “What?” He snapped, “Whaddya want?”

“Permission to eat your ass, sir?” Mako smiled, the lower half of his face covered in slick. He was playing along with Jamie and they both knew it. 

“Yeah, yeah, go right ahead.” Jamie grinned, letting his facade drop, and sat right back down on Mako’s face. 

He grinded his hard clit against Mako’s tongue for a few seconds before letting Mako wiggle his tongue on downwards, feeling his big fingers spread his ass cheeks once more and shuddering with excitement. He’d never gotten a rimjob before, he never met anyone before Mako that was so willing and eager to please him like that. Mako’s face disappeared under his cunt, and he felt his wet tongue poke and lap up at his hole. A groan escaped his lips as Mako massaged his cheeks while he dipped his tongue into the tight ring of muscle and pushed inside.

Fuck, Mako was  _ tongue-fucking _ him now and he didn’t know if he could last much longer like this. He bounced up and down, grinding his cunt against Mako’s sweaty face as he got his ass eaten, the tongue now pulled out and partly replaced by lips that worked hungrily against his hole. Jamie was in heaven. There went Mako again, the king of oral. 

He lifted himself again, panting and sweating heavily, looking down at Mako’s flushed face. 

“Uhmm, what’s wrong?” Mako licked his lips, blinking up at his boyfriend.

“I-I-I don’t wanna cum on your face, I wanna cum on your cock.” The words spilled out so easily from Jamie’s mouth, he was embarrassed at his lack of tact.

Mako smiled wide, slowly sitting up and letting Jamie slide off of him and next to him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling in Jamie for another kiss.

“You still mad at me?” He mumbled against Jamie’s lips.

“Mmn-mn,” Jamie mumbled back, shaking his head a little as he wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck.

Mako wrapped his arms around him, holding him against him as he got up on his knees and let Jamie fall back onto the mattress, head laying on the pillow and effectively reversing their position.

“Good,” Mako whispered, continuing their kissing. 

Jamie started taking his prosthetic leg off, throwing it onto the floor with a loud clatter and holding his thighs, moving his fingers to spread the lips of his wet pussy wide open.  He then changed his mind and pulled away from Mako’s lips, twisting over to lay on his stomach.

“What are you doing?” Mako chuckled softly as he watched Jamie wriggle underneath him on the covers.

“We fucked in missionary way too much,” Jamie grunted, “need to change it up.”

“To doggy style?” Mako raised a brow.

“Exactly.”

“Alright, gotta get the condom and lube, I guess.”

“We don’t need lube, my pussy’s wet.”

Mako raised both brows now. “Wait, what?”

Jamie grinned and winked over his shoulder. “You gonna get that condom before I dry up?”

Jamie never let Mako fuck his cunt before, only allowed anal for whatever reason. Maybe vaginal sex was something personal to him, and decided Mako was now worthy. He wasn’t complaining, either way. He got up and reached into the drawer of the bedside table, fishing out a big condom and tearing the packaging open. He crawled back onto the bed and put it on carefully.

“Alright,” Mako grunted, taking Jamie’s hips in both of his hands, admiring the muscles of his back and letting his eyes follow the curves of his body. He looked just as good from behind as he did from the front. Jamie tossed a lustful smile over his shoulder and wiggled his butt against Mako’s dick, silently telling him to hurry up. He spread his legs more and laid his head on the pillow.

Mako grabbed his cock, lining himself up and slowly pushing past Jamie’s wet folds, into the tightness of his vagina. It was surprisingly easy to slip right in, as if he was being sucked in, enjoying every contraction of the muscles inside against his dick. His boner was flagging a bit before, but immediately came to life right there. 

_ Fuck,  _ Jamie was tight, though. He felt a bit of resistance under him the more he went in, and Jamie had half his face buried into the pillow, groaning, looking back at Mako. Mako used his thumbs to spread Jamie’s ass, making the blonde arch his back so that Mako could get a perfect view of it all. Once Mako got his entire length inside of Jamie’s pussy, he slowly pulled all the way back out, practically going nuts as he saw his wet cock slide out from him.

“Jeessuuuss…” Mako hissed, almost whining out how hot this was. Jamie looked  _ so damn good. _

He pushed his dick back in and started humping very, very slowly, Jamie’s tight cunt making him want to blow his load right then. He slid his shaft in and out, shortening the length of the strokes, not pulling out for anything in the world. He started sweating as his heart rate picked up, gripping Jamie’s ass tighter and panting.

Jamie was moaning and groaning under him, panting just as hard as Mako was, gripping the sheets and pillows in his fists, pressing his amputated leg up against Mako’s thigh so that he could keep his back arched and his butt up in the air.

Mako picked up the pace, pumping in a little faster, grunting and groaning. Before long, skin was slapping on skin, both of the men’s groaning and moaning mingling together in the air, the headboard tapping against the wall behind it repeatedly. 

Mako was getting pretty close, and so damn quickly, too. The sight of a sweaty Jamie under him arching his back and presenting himself so nicely to him was just  _ so good, _ mixed with the amazing friction of his tight vagina against his throbbing cock. He bent down, letting go of Jamie’s ass and sliding it under his chest, bringing his other hand to Jamie’s throat. His huge belly pinned his boyfriend down, but he pushed Jamie’s head up so that he was  _ really  _ arching against him, shoving his face against Jamie’s neck and moaning into it.

Jamie made a small noise, panting loudly, gripping the hand that was against his chest. He loved the feeling of Mako’s hot puffs of breath against his neck, his big cock stretching his cunt beyond its limit as it fucked into him, the piercing adding yet another layer of pleasure as it rubbed over his G spot over and over. And now that he was basically getting choked by Mako’s giant hand wrapped around his neck… it was driving him crazy. Mako slid his thumb into Jamie’s open mouth, growling into his ear.

“That’s it, fuck, yes,  _ uhn!  _ That’s a good boy, Jamie, suck on my finger like a good boy. That’s it.”

Jamie whined loudly, practically screaming. His clit was throbbing. He drooled all over Mako’s thumb, panting as he noisily slurped on it.

“ _ Yes, yes,  _ that’s right. You fuckin’ love this, love my cock inside of you, huh? Love getting fucked like a good boy, hm?” Mako was rambling now, his nose and lips pressed against Jamie’s sweaty skin, mumbling his praises against it. 

Jamie nodded as best as he could, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt Mako’s piercing against his walls, the girth of his dick just driving him  _ nuts. _ Mako never fucked him like this, never could hit the G spot using missionary, but could do it just fine like this. What a good choice to change it up.

They fucked harder and harder, Mako’s grip tightening on Jamie’s chest, precum smeared all up against both their thighs, the headboard now banging against the wall, the whole bed shaking while Mako drove his cock into Jamie’s cunt repeatedly, the lewd noise of skin slapping accompanying the squeaking of the bed. They were both moaning loudly now, panting like dogs.

“Oh, fuck, Jamie! Jamie, I’m so close. I’m so close…”

“Mmph!” Jamie groaned, nodding feverishly, wanting so badly to be filled to the brim with Mako’s hot cum, not really remembering the condom.

Mako was delighted with the response, not caring that he had a condom on, just swelling with joy at the fact that Jamie would so eagerly let him orgasm inside of him either way. He pounded into his tight, wet cunt for a few more minutes before his orgasm hit him, roaring as he tensed up and then shuddered as he shot ropes of cum into Jamie, who was milking his throbbing cock by tightening his muscles. He pumped a few more times, panting hard against Jamie’s sweaty skin before slowly pulling out. He was mighty pleased, sitting up and smiling, until he looked and saw that the condom had broke, and his cum wasn’t trapped under latex, but oozing out from Jamie’s vagina and onto the bedsheets.

“ _ FUCK.”  _ He cried, slapping his hand against his forehead and staring at Jamie with wide eyes. It made Jamie jump, and he propped himself back on his elbows to look behind him.

“What?” Jamie groaned weakly, still red in the face and panting.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck! Jamie… shit, the condom broke!” 

Jamie only smiled and laughed lightly, confusing Mako. “Oh, Mako dearest. It doesn’t matter. I got my tubes tied… unless you got an STD or somethin’.”

“U-uh, no,” Mako felt a little guilty. He had gotten tested pretty much immediately after he had sex for the first time with Jamie in the strip club, assuming he was “dirty” because he was a sex worker, the tests coming back negative. It was a huge relief at the time, but now Mako felt bad for assuming Jamie had any diseases in the first place. Well, better safe than sorry, especially now.

“Good. Now finish me off, Mr. Rutledge.” Jamie chuckled, arching his back again and wiggling his butt in the air. “Hurry up, I was kinda close before.”

Mako smiled, liking that a bit of the dominant Jester was showing through Jamie’s usual shy demeanor. He grabbed Jamie’s left leg and flipped him over onto his back, resting his hand on his hip and slowly fingering his way into Jamie’s cum-filled vagina. The wet squelching noise made Jamie turn a bit red, but he soon relaxed as he was hit with a wave of pleasure when Mako found his G spot and started rubbing. 

The warmth of the cum made things run a whole lot more smoothly this time, his legs spreading open more and more, the muscles of his walls expanding and contracting around Mako’s thick finger as he pumped it into him.

“Mako, love. Don’t be afraid to just go nuts, alright?” Jamie sighed, grabbing hold of the pillow under his head with both hands.

“You want me to be rougher?” Mako inquired, raising a brow at him, positioning himself so that he was at Jamie’s side now to make the fingering easier.

Jamie nodded, biting his lip. “Like, use your whole arm instead of just wigglin’ your fingers.”

Mako chuckled. “Didn’t expect you to be… like this.” He gave it a try, pumping his arm up and down, his muscles flexing as he started finger-fucking Jamie, getting his hand coated in his own cum.

Jamie gasped and moaned. “W-whaddya mean?”

“Oh, you know,” Mako started casually, “first you wanted to shove my entire cock down your throat when you could barely handle it in you. Now you want me to finger you as rough as I can.”

Jamie was panting, half-listening. “Put in another finger. Your middle and ring. Now, Mako!” He groaned, arching his back and squeezing the pillow into his fists.

Mako did as he was told, sliding out his index and replacing it with his ring and middle fingers, hooking them up. Jamie howled in pleasure, and he didn’t even start moving them around yet. He resumed his previous pace, the sounds of Jamie’s moaning and the wet sounds from his cunt goading him on. 

“More! Faster! Rougher!” Jamie’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head again, and he was twitching, sweat covering his face and torso, especially under Mako’s hand. 

Mako watched Jamie’s face carefully as he picked up the pace, remembering how roughly Jamie had treated his own clit back at the bathroom, pursing his lips as he tried to match the speed.

The wet sounds had increased tenfold, and Jamie was bucking up against the palm of Mako’s hand that was pressed against his clit while drooling. Mako had his vulva in his hand, fingers aggressively assaulting Jamie’s G spot at an incredible speed, the rest of his hand rubbing against Jamie’s soaking wet labia and clit. 

Jamie was now writhing on the covers as if being possessed, broken moans and cries spilling from his mouth, hips bucking against Mako’s hand. Mako didn’t stop, never taking his eyes off of Jamie. He stared at him like he did when he saw him cum for the first time on their date, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He never saw Jamie like this, so wild and frantic, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth and spasming. It scared him and fascinated him at the same time. 

A minute passed before Jamie’s body seized suddenly, a strangled cry escaping his lips as he practically ripped holes in the pillow covers. All of the muscles in his body bulged, his toes on his left foot curling. He whined loudly and Mako took his hand out of him as fast as he could, knowing exactly what came next. 

And it came. 

A thick stream of white spurted out, a lot more than Mako remembered him ejaculating before. Jamie screamed, convulsing and shooting his hand down to his clit to fuck against his fingers as savagely as he could. Jamie didn’t stop writhing, clamping his thighs on his hand and rolling his head back against the pillow, clenching his teeth so that he was silent. He breathed loudly through his nose, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Mako sat there patiently as Jamie rode his orgasm out, his spent cock flagging and his heart rate lowering back to normal. 

Jamie slowly but surely stopped rubbing at his clit, exhaling as he removed his wet fingers and let his arm drop to his side. His muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes, his chest heaving with every breath.

Mako smiled and joined his boyfriend on the bed once he was done, laying next to him and coaxing him to lay his head on his arm. Jamie wiggled up to his side, enjoying the warmth of Mako’s big body as his own body cooled down.

“How was that?” Mako mumbled as he saw Jamie’s eyelids flutter close, trying to keep him awake. He reached behind him and wiped his sticky hand on the covers of the bed. 

“Mmmh,” Jamie mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Mako’s skin, moving upwards so that he was closer to his face. Mako placed a kiss on his lips and draped a hand on his waist.

“Yeah? Dunno what that means, but I guess it’s good.” They both chuckled.

“It was amazin’, as usual. I think I literally lost my mind for a second there.” Jamie sighed contentedly, wiggling his butt and feeling the wetness of his cum and Mako’s cum still inside of him and all over his thighs.

“Oh yeah, you definitely flew to the fifth dimension for a bit.” They both laughed out loud at that, Jamie wrapped his prosthetic arm around Mako and burying his face against his hairy chest, loving the natural smell of him and the fact that they were laying together on a huge, comfortable bed.

After a few minutes, Jamie felt himself start to doze off and Mako woke him up with several rough kisses on his face, startling him. He was about to question him, when Mako grunted as he sat up, dragging him by the arm up to his lap, fixing his arms so that they were around his neck and his legs around his torso. 

Mako slid off the bed with Jamie in his arms, slowly standing up.

“We gonna hit the showers now?” Jamie rested his head on Mako’s broad shoulder and muttered against it.

“Yep.” Mako started walking to the bedroom door, pulling it open with his foot.

“Together?”

“Yep.”

“Mmm…”

Mako walked through the hall of the upper floor, and Jamie watched with half-lidded eyes as the bedroom door got farther and farther away, exhaustion still overtaking him and weighing down on his lids. Again, the feeling of overcoming a particularly grueling task took hold of him, but he was surrounded in a halo of repose and tranquility… and love.

The tenderness he felt for the man that was carrying him to the bathroom right now, with his silver hair and bulging muscles, round gut and generosity, it enveloped him. He never felt this way for anyone else in his life, no ex or any of his friends made his heart hurt so wonderfully. He really believed Mako’s promise to him now, that he would never run away from him, or break his heart. The kind of relief he felt as he realized that was unprecedented, and for the first time in his life, he truly felt happy. There would be dark times ahead, indeed, but he was sure now that he and Mako could work through them together.

He felt it really was possible that they could be the perfect couple that Mako and his wife were all those years ago. They’d be a couple that took many pictures together like the one in the face-down frame downstairs. They’d be a couple that was perfect for the picture. 

And that made Jamie smile the biggest, warmest smile.


End file.
